


Wish You Were Here

by Pikabitch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikabitch/pseuds/Pikabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucci and Kaku are in a relationship but something happens and they break up. But they still have feelings for each other.</p>
<p>how will this be fixed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware of the big big BIG OOC-ness. I wanted to make a sad break up story of a badass leopard and a square nosed giraffe and for that you need a lot of OOC-ness. This will start out sad but has a happy end, to my opinion. Please do enjoy reading this fiction!  
> (Lucci’s going to kill me)

Lucci p.o.v

It has already been more than three weeks, but to me it still felt like it happened just yesterday.

-flashback-

Kaku had asked me to come to his room, because we needed to talk. When I was standing in front of his room I heard his voice. “How do I bring this to him? How do you tell someone you need some time for yourself without hurting them?” Before I could run into the room to figure out what he was talking about, I heard another voice answer his questions. “He probably won’t understand and get mad-” I didn’t hear the rest of the sentence. I ran away from Kaku’s room and back to my own. Kaku had probably heard my footsteps because he called out to me when he came out of his room but I ignored it and kept running to my room.

‘So that is the reason you wanted to talk to me. You wanted to break up with me. That everything we had was all fake. You didn’t care about me only yourself’ Was the only thought that went through my head as I lay on my bed, tears in my eyes.

-end flashback-

Ever since that night I refused to talk to him or look at him. He did try his best to get a word out of me, but I didn’t answer him. If I did open my mouth, I would bet Hattori’s life on it, nothing good would come out.

‘He doesn’t need me anymore. Did he ever need me? After all the things I have done for him’

A fist in my stomach brought me back to reality. “What is wrong with you? Normally it is funny if I get a chance to get a good hit at you, but this is the fifth time this week. What happened to you?!?” Jabra asked angrily. “It is none of your business” I answered and walked away. On my way out I bumped into a certain square nosed man. “Have you seen Jabra?” Kaku asked calmly. A growl escaped my lips as I point to the training room. “Thank you” he said and walked away. I slowly followed him to the training room and what I saw there is something no one wants to see. Kaku jumped at Jabra and gave him a kiss. I felt another growl slowly reaching my mouth. I turned around and felt a single tear leaving my eye.

‘He has done it again. One more scar that won’t heal. I guess he continued, got out of the tunnel into the light. The tunnel in which I’m still stuck, unable to move forward. I am here stuck and he is there free’

Kaku’s p.o.v

I jumped on Jabra’s back and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Hey my favourite square nosed giraffe” Jabra greeted me. I laughed at the silly nickname, but my laughing stopped quickly. “Do you know what happened to Lucci?” “No I don’t. Why you ask?” I answered bitterly. “Because it is messing up my training” Jabra answered. “Why is everything always about you?” I asked, getting a little annoyed with the wolf. “It’s not ‘always’ about me” he defended himself. “Yes it is. You don’t care how Lucci is doing, you just care about your training. Lucci deserves better than this!” I yelled at Jabra. “If you care so much about Lucci, why don’t you go back to him!” Jabra yelled back. I was caught off guard by his comment, but I quickly recovered and shouted back: “MAYBE I WILL!!”

I angrily walked out of the training room and went straight to my room. I stood in front of my chamber door when suddenly a thought jumped up in my head. I took a few steps back and bumped into Kalifa. “What is wrong with you? Can’t you see that I’m walking here? I’m going to report you for sexual harassment” she said. I ignored her and walked towards the one room I haven’t been to in a while.

Lucci p.o.v

I was lying on my bed looking at the ceiling. The picture of those two together was still fresh in my mind. I wanted to break something, but before I could find something I heard a knock on my door. “Come in” I said trying to sound calm and then the one person I didn’t expect to see walked into the room. Kaku slowly walked over to the bed and took a seat. I sat up and looked him dead in the eye. “What are you doing here?” I asked harshly. “I wanted to talk to you” Kaku slowly said. “About what?” “About what happened between us” After he said that I felt something snap. “There is no US anymore.” “I know that and I am sorry I ever thought taking a break from what we had was a good idea. I now know how wrong I was. What we had was perfect and I should never had thought otherwise” Kaku said looking at me with tears in his eyes. I felt myself calm down and leaned forward to give the blond man a hug. “It’s alright” I shushed him. ‘never thought I would do this’ I thought to myself. Kaku hugged me back and asked with tears streaming down his face: “Can you ever forgive me?” “Of course I can” I answered and gave him a kiss on his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! This was proof read by my sister. Big shout out to her!


End file.
